


Kiss me in the dark tonight

by Pokemouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stars, a little taste of angs, harry cries a lil, idk how to tag obviously, no alien sightings though, rated T for sex mention, suspicious dark moon emoji, tooth rotting sweet fluff, uni but not in uni more like pre uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemouis/pseuds/Pokemouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is leaving for uni and Louis is staying behind. They talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me in the dark tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a little over a year ago and it's been on my phone notes since then until two of my friends told me I should upload it here. Thanks candyfiouis and graandemaster on twitter for the support! Anyway, here goes nothing:

“Do you ever just, like, lay down and look at the stars?” Harry whispered quietly, keeping his pinkie tightly laced through Louis'.

 

They had been in a comfortable silence for quite a long time until Harry spoke up. The reality of the next day weighting their spirits down, but never muting them. No one could ever shut their love down.

 

“Everybody does," the older boy whispered back, turning his head to look at his taller lover, who didn't tear his eyes away from the droplets of light that shone in the infinite darkness.

 

"No, Louis," he shook his head with something Louis couldn't quite put his finger on, but had an eerie resemblance to melancholy. "Some people _stare_ at stars. Not everyone really _looks_. Not everyone really looks at them.”

 

Louis kept patiently quiet, focusing back on the stars, knowing that the curly haired boy by his side wasn't done, but couldn't quite get everything he had to say out all of a sudden. It wasn't his style either.

 

“I'm like the stars," he murmured, green eyes shiny enough to reflect the beauty of the cosmos. Louis thinks Harry is more beautiful on his own, he never needs help to look breathtakingly pretty. “Everyone sees me, I'm not invisible, but no one ever really looked.” He finally blinked and looked at the older boy “until you,” he breathed.

 

Louis leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to Harry's warm ones, stroking his cheek with his free hand. It was unanimous between them, even if never spoken out loud, that breaking their pinky hold would break the magical bubble they always found themselves in. It was like nothing else mattered. It was both parts frightening and exhilarating.

 

“Lou,” Harry murmured softly against the older boy's lips, his deep voice nearly breaking on the single syllable. He moved just so he could look into Louis' blue eyes, a touch of fear etched into his expression “Lou, I-”

 

“Baby, don't,” he whispered quietly, pressing a single smooch to the plump lips practically glued to his, delicately tucking Harry's curls behind his ear, regretfully watching as the younger boy's eyes filled with tears.

 

“I don't wanna g-go,” Harry's voice finally broke in a small sob as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's neck, pinkies forgotten but replaced with a tight embrace.

 

“Baby, please stop crying. I love you, please don't cry,” Louis tried to calm the younger boy, feeling a heavy lock in his chest at Harry's words, comforting the boy with loving whispers until he stopped crying. When the curly haired boy pulled back to clean the tear tracks, Louis simply shook his head and laced their fingers together in reassurance, leaving a kiss pressed to the boy's damp cheek.

 

“I'm scared,” were the next words coming out of Harry's mouth. The older boy paused and gently scratched Harry's scalp, keeping him close “everyone is, baby,” he reminded “but you're my brave boy and you're so loveable, you won't have any trouble adapting, okay?” He gently nudged Harry's side “s'just uni, alright? I'll go there next year.”

 

“I hate the thought of not seeing you for a _year_ ,” the younger boy confessed, looking away. “You're crazy if you think I'll allow you to go a year without seeing me. I'll visit you, okay? And next year… next year we can finally move in together.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise,” Louis confirmed with a nod, sitting up and pulling the younger boy into his lap, keeping him properly cuddled and warm in the brisk summer breeze. “And I'll be damned if I let any of these idiots come between us,” he spat the words out in disdain, aware of how Harry disliked cursing.

 

The younger boy shifted and pressed a kiss between Louis' eyebrows, smoothing them over until they were back to their natural arch “they just fear what they don't know,” he murmured. Louis still doesn't understand how he can be so calm and forgiving, but he respects it. There's nothing he respects more than Harry.

 

“I love you,” Louis whispered, resting his forehead against Harry's. “Tell me that you're one hundred percent sure about us. Tell me you won't forget me,” he requested calmly.

 

Harry opened his eyes, passion igniting the flame on his green eyes as he unwaveringly replied with a sure “I promise.”

 

“In that case,” Louis whispered shakily, reaching into his back pocket to nervously grab a simple, black ring, presenting it to his younger boyfriend, watching him gasp and go wide eyed, a large hand covering his mouth.

 

“I'm not gonna propose to you, not yet, anyway, but I _will_ make you a promise of the sort.” Louis began, feeling nervous under Harry's intense look “We're about to face a difficult phase in our relationship, because in the past two years we haven't been apart for longer than two weeks, at most. But I think you deserve to know that I'm not joking around.

I'm seriously, absolutely devoted to you. To _us_. This ring is a symbol of that. It's my promise that I will keep loving you through everything, that I won't ever forget you. That at night, when we're missing each other, we'll be able to look up at the same sky, at the same stars, and be able to tell the the other one is watching too, that we'll both be missing each other.

It's also a promise that I'll propose to you for real when we're both ready. It's a promise that my feelings won't fickle. That we aren't ephemeral like the glances normal people take at the stars. That I won't ever stop looking at you like you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, because, baby, you _are_.”

 

By the time Louis was done with his speech, tears were streaming down Harry's face and getting caught on his laugh lines and his dimples with how hard he was smiling, heart beating fast in his chest. He silently extended his hand, allowing Louis to gently slip the simple ring into his finger, a chocked up chuckle leaving his throat as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Louis held the boy tightly, never wanting to let the younger boy go, but knowing that he would eventually have to set the younger boy free. He was leaving at seven in the morning. Louis tried not to think about how empty he'll feel without his best friend and boyfriend.

 

The curly haired boy pulled back with bitten lips, pink dusted cheeks and a different touch to his smile. Louis would never be able to put it into words, but then again he would never have to. Harry and him knew exactly what that smile meant, and no one else had to know.

 

Louis nodded, butterflies fluttering low on his stomach as he carefully rose to his feet, helping the taller boy stand up on the roof, slowly guiding him back inside and through the window. There was no need to rush, they had all the time in the world as they rested on the bed and kissed each other deeply, slowly peeling their clothes off each other and allowing sweet sounds to leave their bodies under their love's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be awesome! (I'm aisuzayn on Tumblr & Twitter) Xx


End file.
